


Wind

by SilentWater



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Love Story, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 我们都在不断努力着，想要靠近属于彼此的崭新世界。
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren





	Wind

M.Memory  
距离ST☆RISH解散已经是第七年，演艺圈改朝换代的速度如刹那流星，新的偶像生生不息，在绚丽多彩的屏幕里载歌载舞承满无数的崇拜和热爱，曾被誉为传奇之星的ST☆RISH，那七颗曾经站在世界顶端的星星，也变成只存在于过去的一道光，然而经历过这个时代的每一个人，提起他们时仍能想起一次次灿烂夺目惊心动魄的震撼。  
解散的原因众说纷纭莫衷一是，有人说在最高的地方华丽落幕，未尝不是急流勇退的明智之选，早乙女创造的神话被真正推上了无法超越的王座，然而做出这样的决定，ST☆RISH的成员们到底怀着什么样的心情，从未有人知道。  
圣川真斗走出公司的时候听到不知何处传来熟悉的歌声，却是久违的《真爱1000%》，他不由放缓脚步，一切都是从这首歌开始，也都在这首歌结束，刚下班的新进职员正在讨论七年前的传奇组合，他们大概还不知道现在高高在上的总裁，身旁踟蹰沉默的人曾是传奇的一员。  
在门口徘徊良久，直到歌曲余音也渐渐消失，圣川打开手机发出一封邮件，行文随心所至跳脱飞扬，丝毫不似他本身循规蹈矩的风格，倒像是另一个人，另一个同时长大亲密无间而脾气性格都截然不同的人，他想到这里就忍不住笑了起来，锁住的漆黑屏幕倒映出他的脸，时光并没有刻下太多的痕迹，只稍稍褪去早年的青涩。  
因为时差的缘故，这封邮件的回复临至深夜才到达，内容虽短而又繁杂，字字句句里写着他的生活和他的思念，圣川忽而没了睡意，拨通远在大洋彼岸的号码。  
神宫寺莲的声音仍是混着让人无法抗拒的慵懒和诱惑，两人好像说了很久很久的话，临到末了自然又是对于长久离别的感慨和无奈，圣川揉揉惺忪的睡眼：“你什么时候回来？”  
“你什么时候跟我走？”神宫寺说出这句话的时候，圣川的目光落向床头柜的第一个抽屉，里面所贮藏的是来自神宫寺的宝物，他走过的很多地方，都在用这种方式与他陪伴。  
圣川心想他犹是少年脾气任性起来总叫人哭笑不得又爱不释手：“你明知道我⋯⋯”  
“航班会在明天晚上八点抵达日本，你若有空便来接我，现在对你来说，已经是很晚了，祝好梦，我的真斗。”神宫寺迅速说完立刻切断通话。  
圣川当然是来不及反应是该答应或是拒绝，电话那头的声音戛然而止，他怔了怔重新回忆过神宫寺最后说的那段话，也不知何时才入了眠，梦里好像回到早乙女学园的时光，他走过漫长的回廊，盘旋的楼梯，就能看到神宫寺站在学校的顶楼，萨克斯的乐声随着黄昏的光影流动摇曳，将他的视线都涂成深深浅浅的橙色，浓烈的色彩刺得他目光都变得混沌模糊，然后神宫寺来到他面前说圣川真斗我喜欢你。  
他醒来的时候发现手中正紧紧握着一枚内圈镌刻两人名字的戒指，铂金的材质在时光的侵蚀多少回磨损原本的色彩，然而此刻它躺在掌中，两颗彩钻镶在银白色的皇冠指环上，耀眼如新。

A.Again  
跨越十四个时区的航线自浩瀚海洋的顶空留下稀薄的白色云气，机舱里零星亮着几盏阅读灯，神宫寺莲推开遮阳板就看到一望无际的深色云层，繁星如碎钻点在丝绒般的夜空中，耳机里有人在唱着关于意味不明的歌词，长年累月的旅行让他几乎想不起踏上故土是否还会有悸动的心境，然而一想到圣川真斗的模样，他的心忽而变得异常燥热和加速跳跃，他合上眼想在落地前再小憩片刻，闭上眼却都是无法忘记而又震耳欲聋的画面。  
在完成一系列入关手续后，神宫寺走出冗长的通道，第一眼看到站在大厅里的圣川，没有褶皱的正装，干净整齐的头发，耀眼的灯光照亮他挺直的身形，瞬间绽开璀璨的烟火诱惑着神宫寺一步步走进，然后在距离三米的地方忽而停了下来，长长的刘海恰好形成阴影遮住表情，巨大的落地窗外沉重夜色肆意蔓延，逐渐攀附到两人的脚底似要变成深不可测的鸿沟。  
圣川露出困惑的神情，神宫寺抬起头露出轻佻的笑意，却又与从前那般挥洒自如的笑容有着难以言说的差别，圣川原本炽热的心被淋上一层层薄薄的霜，又立刻被久别重逢的欣喜化成晶莹的热雪，以至于双眸都变得更为闪烁：“你终究是和过去不同了，只不过这样欲擒故纵的把戏始终没有进步。”  
“你何尝不是如此，为什么还停在原地。”神宫寺笑着向前走去，与圣川擦肩而过之时用力抓住他的手飞奔起来：“十几个小时的飞行毕竟很累了，回家吧。”  
“喂！神宫寺！——”  
目的地定在圣川家位于港区的一所高级公寓，从窗口看去满地的繁华灯光将东京湾的海水都映出壮丽的色泽，神宫寺从镜子的倒影里看到穿着浴衣的圣川，湿漉的头发贴住白皙的皮肤，深蓝色的眼眸透过玻璃与神宫寺四目相接，在短暂的安静后——  
神宫寺按下按钮，橙色窗帘沿着轨道渐渐将繁华的东京都挡在外头，他转身迎向圣川，接着小心而温柔地亲吻，流淌在室内轻灵的钢琴曲转成优雅的萨克斯，每个节奏都像是耳边宛转的低语，泛滥的情欲也随着音乐的节奏变得缓慢而柔和。  
不知何时褪去堆成一处的浴衣，微曲的发丝缠绕起耳垂的宝石，在彼此胸口停留的呼吸，指尖滑过被汗液浸润而滑腻的皮肤，时而压抑又时而放纵的甜蜜的音节，在舌尖来来回回过缱绻的爱慕，以及到达最高处时洒落的滚烫雨水，临到结束，两人就以无比缠绵的姿势相拥卧在榻榻米上。  
然而这场畅快淋漓的交融生生打消了他们仅有的一点睡意，漫无边际的交谈不知为何就又兜兜转转回到ST☆RISH尚未解散的时候，除了对过去的感怀之外，不免又对解散一事抱着满满的遗憾和伤感，那年在向日葵花田中所说的关于永远的每一句话，都变成刺痛的谶言。  
话题来到告别演唱会，圣川突然起身脱开神宫寺的怀抱，掀开厚重的窗帘，午夜的东京在无数灯光消失后也陷进黑暗的沉眠，他说道，终是要结束的。

S.Singing  
聚会的地点仍然是在四之宫那月的酒吧里最深处的隐藏包厢，射灯投出米色的暖光撒在布置温馨的房间里，以及每个人头上或强迫或自愿戴上的piyo酱的帽子，七个人多少都被时光磨砺出锋芒，而此刻却又像被剥离成熟的痕迹，回到最初的模样。  
四之宫那月与一十木音也闹到兴奋处便拉过圣川真斗跳起被戏称为螳螂拳的舞蹈，圣川起初并不太乐意，却在与神宫寺莲相视时，看到少许带着幸灾乐祸的期待，然后他鬼使神差的开始一板一眼摆动手臂，并自我安慰想一定是为了逃避砂月的铁拳才会答应好友的过分要求，不过他似乎忘记砂月早就减少暴力的使用，而且也已经很久没有出现了，神宫寺摇晃着杯中的彩虹鸡尾酒，透过色彩斑斓的液体看向经久未见的每一个人，最后定格在圣川身上。  
走过很多地方，看过许多风景，遇过不同的人，听过各种歌谣，却始终想不出办法突破多年的困局，即使现在他们看起来毫无芥蒂的欢笑嬉戏，一道无形的网仍存在于彼此的面前，勒出一道道可见的伤口，神宫寺难得也会露出苦恼的神色，他转过酒杯立时一饮而尽，甜酸苦辣再混成奇怪的多种滋味齐齐灌入喉中，果不其然灼得喉咙发烫，冻得舌尖冰凉，他咳了两声咬牙切齿的感叹自己太过天真，还以为那月这家伙的厨艺会因为开设酒吧而长足进步。  
身为罪魁祸首的四之宫对这样的反应习以为常，几乎是毫无愧疚之意的坐上神宫寺身边的位置，话锋陡转：“长此以往并不能改变什么。”  
神宫寺斟酌良久，淡淡笑道：“我和你们不一样。”我们和你们，不一样。我们的身后是姓氏所带来的巨大荣耀，是家族所赋予的沉重责任，是错综复杂的人情冷暖，是难以逾越的众口铄金，是刀山火海，是万丈深渊，是：“因为身边是他，更加举步维艰。”  
眼镜后的目光有一瞬敛起笑意，透出锋利的气息，之后仍是以那月柔软的语气道来：“你们还未到的时候，音也提起他和时矢的节目收到无数来信，都希望再次见到ST☆RISH合体的画面，他们两个自不必说，塞西尔还未正式接任王位，也早早答应了下来，小翔常常会演出日向老师参与的剧集，也准备邀请两位老师前来，至于我，小翔在的地方就是我在的地方，所以只等待你们的回答。”  
“……确实是个大胆而又精彩的提议，我会与圣川认真商讨。”圣川和神宫寺所怀有的顾虑，好友们当然能猜到大概轮廓，作为两大财阀的继承人，他们公开的一言一行都代表着财阀的形象，年少时肆无忌惮的音乐梦想，在成长后就变成利刃，稍稍差错就是鲜血淋漓，神宫寺又不禁想着自己和圣川无法公之于众的关系更会是吞噬一切的无尽黑洞，却无法阻止它的拔节生长。  
“不过，圣川财阀旗下的企业也是节目赞助商之一。”四之宫露出灿烂的笑：“我刚刚又想到一种全新的鸡尾酒配方……”眼前绽开的笑容不啻是恶魔的召唤，神宫寺几乎要按捺不住肠胃强烈的自我防御反应，瞬时夺门而出。

A.Affection  
作为财团幺子的神宫寺莲在短短的休息后还是逃不开频繁的社交活动，他与圣川真斗的联系只固定在每天短短的一通电话，有时候圣川也会揶揄隔着电波都能闻到神宫寺身上各种花式的香水味，对方也总以堪称情话范文的甜言蜜语说得圣川急于挂断电话并考虑将他的号码丢进黑名单休息一些时间，这样甜蜜而又酸涩的通话最后往往终于一句短暂而又千回百转的“晚安”。  
自上次匆匆一面的酒会后，已经是没有见到神宫寺的第五天，圣川偶在深夜醒来又难以再次入眠的时候就斟上浅浅一杯清酒，就着午夜星光甚至熹微晨色饮下，继而纵意演奏钢琴，自金色大厅的名曲到街头巷尾的民谣，都在指尖跳跃舞蹈，他也不明白，为什么常常都错觉神宫寺就在不远处捧着乐谱轻声唱和。  
圣川结束一天的工作踏着夜色走入公寓，电梯大门在上行至顶层打开后，灯火通明而又空无一人的走廊上，倚门而坐的神宫寺显得格外注目，圣川不动声色走到门前，修长的手指覆住感应器没有立刻对上指纹：“公寓的门禁竟然变得如此松懈，我需要建议他们加强安全管理。”  
神宫寺抬起头敲打几下业已麻木的双腿，慢慢站了起来：“我有我的办法，你拦不住我回家。”  
圣川的心被回家这个词震得剧烈一颤，他稍稍偏过头看着神宫寺，故意沉下脸道：“但我还是认为⋯⋯”  
神宫寺当然知道爱人看似温和的外表下偶尔也会爆发刁钻古怪的想法，颇有些无可奈何的似是求饶说着：“你知道我有个表弟叫迹部景吾，这里也算是他的产业。”  
“⋯⋯进来。”圣川不再多加为难，在领人进入房间并确认大门已经牢牢锁上后，转身与神宫寺面对面，以带着疑问和担忧，可能还有几丝怒气和一点好笑的语气：“你等了我多久？神宫寺你是笨蛋么！”  
“呃……也没太久……”神宫寺短暂的失语，在自我猜测圣川的真实意愿在于关心而不是愤怒时：“你应该很清楚依我的个性……”他此刻的健谈在圣川眼里变成满着回避问题的用意和莫名其妙的心虚，在对方双眉几乎要拧在一起之前，神宫寺乍然停止没有重点的演说大步跨前用力抱住圣川：“我很想你。”  
圣川眉头悄悄舒展却刻意稳住语气不流露出同样的情绪：“你别以为……唔——”  
之后就是顺理成章的翻云覆雨，然而今天的圣川难得表现出激烈的对抗，甚至动用到幼儿打架的某些手段，神宫寺也因此被刺激出更为暴戾的动作，结果就是两人精疲力尽毫无仪态可言的倒在柔软巨大的床上，彼此身上都留下了多种多样深深浅浅的痕迹。  
神宫寺摸了摸脸颊上的擦痕笑说：“真斗，我记得你上次打我还是刚入早乙女学院的时候……”  
圣川已经爬起身对着镜面的衣柜检查变成草莓种植地的脖颈，在思考明天应该如何着装才能最大程度上掩盖这些印记的时候，只想再给神宫寺一个终身难忘的重拳。

❤Heart♡  
在经过严格的反复甄选直到成功决定第二天的服装配饰后，圣川真斗披上一身款式简约的浴衣，以标准完美的姿势跪坐在神宫寺莲的身边，神宫寺的呼吸莫名一窒，气氛的意外严肃让他不得不收起原本慵懒的状态，于是他盘起双腿，坐直身体，目光炯炯的盯着圣川。  
圣川所要说的话无关风月：“关于ST☆RISH在节目里公开重聚的事情，那天一之濑君已经和我提起，经过慎重考虑，我认为这是一个绝佳的契机。”他的语气像是平滑的水面，正慢慢自中心升起涟漪：“即使有再多头衔，再多束缚加于我身，我也不愿再违叛我的心愿。”  
冷静自持却又满怀热烈的圣川，经历世故而又意外纯粹的圣川，七年前站在舞台上闪闪发光和现在浮沉商海游刃有余的圣川，在此刻互相重叠透出不同的影子，神宫寺突兀的问出一句话：“我们有多久没见面？”  
圣川一时语塞，须臾就答道：“……上次你回国是两年多前，你说想看圣川家的樱花。”——与此同时，也是为参与圣川家隆重盛大的继任仪式，在纷纷扰扰的晚宴结束后，两人安静的坐在庭院里观赏月色下随风舞成星光的落樱，当花瓣飘在发间，神宫寺的吻就轻轻覆住圣川的唇，那一夜也自是最为惊险大胆的交欢温存，想到这里圣川不由露出几分笑意：“很好的回忆。”  
“可直到刚才我还天真的以为，或是说刻意逃避着每一个人都在成长的事实。”神宫寺垂下眉眼，说出的每一个字都温柔到能滴出泉水：“易时还处，我们未必能再遇一次恋樱的回忆。”他伸出手抓住圣川的手腕，前所未有的认真起来：“真斗，你考虑过我们么？将来的我们应该怎么办？”  
“我和你不一样，我虽然带着神宫寺家的名号，但除去姓氏的我是自由的。可你是被寄予厚望的家主，是圣川家所骄傲的血脉，有些事情总要面对，只是早晚的问题。”神宫寺难得也有咄咄逼人的时刻，尤其是面对圣川，这番话在他心里堆积成灾，今日终于得以泛滥：“我们终究要给彼此一个答案。”  
“莲和真斗可以做的事情，神宫寺和圣川未必可以。”圣川放松身体微微前倾靠住神宫寺的肩膀，他长长的叹息：“莲，对不起。”  
神宫寺漫长的叹息，如无形的绳索随着他的手沿住圣川的指尖一路攀上优美的蝴蝶骨，稍稍用力两人就被紧紧捆绑以至于快要无法呼吸也无法分离，自相遇以来的岁月如风吹动书页，在无声而悠远的相拥中迅速翻阅而过，圣川听到神宫寺在说：“我的真斗，我爱你。”短短一句话力拔千钧，却又是无能为力的苍白空洞。  
圣川的心里浮动着无数光怪陆离的想法，正和自己多年来所秉持的种种原则在互相拉扯，然后他艰难的侧了侧头刚好吻住神宫寺的长发，熟悉的气息浸染过四周的空气，他忽而豁然开朗想着——这是我最为离经叛道的决定，然而却与我的生命一样重要：“我爱你，我的莲。”

R.Reality  
ST☆RISH的短暂亮相不出意料的侵占了各大娱乐新闻的头条位置，亦有大胆的经纪公司直言将投注重金再次打造七人组合，自然是被爽快一口回绝，在面对源源不绝又锲而不舍的烦扰直至忍无可忍之时，就只有把神宫寺莲与圣川真斗的名头搬出来——钱钱钱，听说你们很有钱？与好友的通话不可避免的提及这些恼人的经历，圣川望着窗外阴沉的天气就难得露出笑意。  
突如其来的暴雨浇灌整个城市，雨滴用力敲打玻璃窗的节奏宛如一曲摇滚乐，潮湿的乐器配合潮湿的旋律将钢筋水泥筑成的森林都披上轻薄的烟气，因为温差而导致屋内的玻璃上蒙了浓浓的水雾，圣川真斗随意画下几个音符，然后接到神宫寺莲好像是心血来潮的邀约，对方说如此狂放的雨不会持续太久，待雨停后就会在说好的地点一直等待。  
穿梭于街头巷尾，听到与见到的仍多是ST☆RISH公开合体的新闻，圣川竖起衣领，从歌声的围绕里向着前方小跑，直到与早已在路口等候的神宫寺莲顺利会合，他才放缓脚步，两人就混进人群慢慢行走，商业街的霓虹灯正闪烁不停，将整条道路映成色彩斑斓的海洋。  
位于中央广场的巨型LED屏幕上正在滚动播出当季的流行映片，片刻后就轮到了ST☆RISH合体登场的综艺节目精华剪辑，一时整片广场都被沸腾的呼喊所淹没，圣川与神宫寺停驻脚步站在稍显安静的远处，圣川忽而说道：“我至今不明白社长为何会提出解散，但现在看来这个决定却是很好的安排。”  
神宫寺思考一番后仍是困惑不解的摇了摇头，圣川继续说道：“如果不曾解散组合，谁敢保证今天仍与七年前保持一样的人气和活力么？”他顿了顿，屏幕上的内容已经进入各自介绍目前近况的环节：“我们都会拥有不同的路，彼此都不应该成为任何人的阻碍或是……拖累——偶尔如此，尚能唤起观众的美好回忆，反复出现，就会变得留之无用弃之可惜。与其在价值用尽走下神坛后再狼狈的告别，能够在最高点华丽谢幕全身而退，哪种会更为人所记得久一些？”  
他的目光变得悠远而沉静：“更因为，这是我们都无比珍惜和倾力保护的东西。”  
圣川久久没有等到身边人的回答后，转头就对上神宫寺充满诧异的表情：“我不过是在商言商……”他话未说完就立刻收口，然后伸出双手慎重而小心的捏住神宫寺的嘴角向外拉扯：“而你这又是什么表情。”  
神宫寺因为圣川出乎意料的反应而失笑：“我只是在想，你说的虽然残忍，却没有错。活在回忆里的东西才会永远不变。”  
圣川不知道这句话是否还有别的意指，他轻轻松开的双手又立刻被神宫寺紧紧捉住，然后两人在陌生的背景乐里穿过人群，穿过楼宇，穿过被阳光和风侵袭的街道，最后转入一扇隐秘的门扉。

E.Enternal  
别有洞天的餐厅灯火摇曳，由于被包场而格外宁静的建筑中正淡淡浮动食材的清香气息，汩汩流水行经室内营建的小型园林景观，波光粼粼映得满屋光华流动，神宫寺莲牵起圣川的手，踏过冰冷的石板地，来到最深处的房间，拉开竹制门板，走进布置简约而典雅的和风餐室。  
在菜品一一陈列完毕后，竹制的移门将房间封成只有两人的空间，神宫寺自怀中掏出一本已经有些泛旧的护照丢往圣川的方向，圣川不明所以的翻开，每一页都被花花绿绿的印章覆盖的满满当当，然后他听见神宫寺开始讲起作为旅行摄影家的种种故事，他说起在寒冷的天气里拍摄震撼人心的白雪，在滚烫的烈日下踏过无边无际的狂野，在繁华的都市中捕捉神色匆匆的过客，在荒芜的山川间发现无人知晓的风景，然而却始终一个人孤独的旅程——：“那你什么时候跟我一起走？”  
“你明知道我……”圣川真斗陡然住了口，这段反复来去的问答曾有过无数的后续，但他从没有机会说出明确的意愿和心底的原因，然而此刻的神宫寺却第一次选择沉默，不如过去那样无意或是有心的去阻止他想说的话，手中的酒杯转了又转，他终究摇摇头：“我不知道。”  
简单的回答不算出乎意料，神宫寺勉强笑了一声：“其实今天是来和你告别的，而且很少有机会与你‘单独’享用一顿晚餐。”他的语气放缓：“航班定在三天后，你若有空可以陪我去。”  
对方最后的一句话里埋了个小小的陷阱，只是圣川太过着意于告别一词：“去哪里。”他顿住手中的筷子：“什么时候回来。”  
“这一次是去欧洲协助神宫寺家的新产品拍摄宣传片，也许很快就回来，也许不知道。”  
那短短而刻意加重的“不知道”似是对先前自己的暧昧态度所表现的还击，圣川用力咬过天妇罗，柔腻的口感伴着轻微的灼热滑满舌尖，他轻轻吁出一口气：“……果真很像你的风格。祝旅途愉快。回来的时候记得告诉我。”  
神宫寺闻言笑了起来，温醇如酒的声线合着一盏又一盏清酒终于将四周都蒙上绯红的透明色泽，他借着几分醉意挪往圣川的身边，然后以对方的双腿为枕，舒舒服服的躺了下来，长长的发丝随意的落在周围，圣川早已习惯他偶尔随心所欲的举动，他抬手捋起几丝洒在神宫寺脸上的橙色发丝，就立刻被对方紧紧的捉住手掌，接着挪向唇间，开始温柔的舔舐和轻微的噬咬。  
继而发展成难分难舍的亲吻，浓郁的酒气在舌尖纠缠交换，情热处是呼吸困难又不愿分开的喘息沉吟，在结束汹涌的热吻时两人双双卧倒于冰凉的竹席，仍处于过速的心跳搭配着呼吸正此起彼伏，交织成写满爱意的一支情歌，而两个人的思绪不由自主的奔向三天后的告别，反复翻滚着最终的决定。

N.Newly  
日历上的重要时刻都被做上了不同的标记，此刻的圣川真斗正对着画上橙色音符的日期皱起眉头，他犹豫片刻后拿出手机准备拨通号码确认具体的时间，神宫寺莲的名字就抢先一步伴着铃声出现在屏幕上，接起后的第一句话就足以让他惊讶万分，他匆匆穿上外套就跑出房间，神宫寺就提着大堆行李站在公寓楼外，隔着玻璃望去，身披夜色的人竟有一瞬撑出纯黑的羽翼幻化成令人心驰目眩的诱惑。  
在把所有行李和神宫寺都丢进房间后，圣川开口说道：“你今天……”他心里涌起的无数疑问堵住喉咙，每一句都想叫嚣而出，却都互相牵扯无法前行。  
“早说了要你陪我前去机场，自然是要从你……我们的家出发。”神宫寺的神色里迅速掠过一抹狡猾的意味，他伸手揽过圣川的肩膀拖住他走向落地窗，脚底仍是一如既往明如白昼的灯光和恍若焰火的水波：“第一次来这里的时候我就在想，夜晚的海水是否如它此刻的颜色那样温暖甚至于滚烫。”  
他如此说着之时，空闲的手掌按在剔透至几如无物的玻璃上，线条精致棱角分明的侧脸不知为何流露出忧愁的意味，那双盛满悲伤情绪的蓝色眼眸令圣川的心脏蓦然一紧，他的嘴唇轻轻颤动，然后声音也随之微微颤抖：“你希望我随你去天涯海角，我也希望能与你永不分离。”  
然而想做到如此简单的一句话，偏偏就是那么艰难，圣川忽而想起什么似的，他转进卧室片刻后就抱出一个刻着精致雕花的箱子，珍而重之的交到神宫寺的手里，对方不明所以的拿起小小的钥匙转动旋钮——  
箱子里是一本本精美的相册，里面所有的照片都来自神宫寺在成为旅行摄影师后所发布的作品，有些是神宫寺所馈赠，有些是拷贝电子档后的印刷，更有些是辗转各类拍卖场所高价购来的孤品，每一张照片底下都以工整的毛笔字书写了详细的信息和几句来自圣川的批注，有精工巧丽的俳句，亦有不加修饰的散语。  
“我们都在不断努力着，想要靠近属于彼此的崭新世界，只要拥有你，就不会寂寞。”最后一页定格在神宫寺归国的那天，配图是他随手在机场拍摄后就扔在社交网站的照片——空旷的候机大厅里孤独的长影。  
神宫寺大力呼吸一口气稍稍压制过内心奔腾而起的酸涩感，将本子重新收贮回箱中并按下锁扣，他没有急着交还给圣川，在来回摩挲后终于在不起眼的角落发现刻在一起的两个名字，他松下一口气，然后在行李中翻倒一阵找出小小的拍立得丢向了圣川。  
在等待拍立得成像的短短过程里，神宫寺意识到这亦是解散以来只属于两人的第一张合影，在分离后的漫长岁月里，除了沉重的思念和浓烈的爱意外，却连如此简单而又亲密的痕迹都少之又少，他胡思乱想着过去总以为自在如风，无人能将他真正束缚，无人能让他真正停留，然而停留经年才终于知道兜兜转转，也不过在是围着圆心在远远近近的牵扯。  
我们怀着相逢的喜悦，告别的悲哀，等待的坚决，不知未来的忐忑，仍然十指紧扣。

♡Heart❤  
清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照了进来，神宫寺莲揉揉眼睛然后伸手摸向身边的位置——留有余温的被窝里空空荡荡，他的脑海里闪过乱七八糟电光火石，继而随意套上外衣拉开房门，经过精心烹饪的食物正散发着诱人的香气，毫无防备的扑了满怀。  
圣川真斗从厨房里捧出早饭的用品放置于餐垫上，宽松的白色围裙将纤瘦的身形包裹得有些圆润，方巾箍起了头发仍不免掉落出几缕，神宫寺的呼吸出现短暂的停滞，仿佛时间逆流回溯到还在Shining事务所的时候，神宫寺偶尔闹起床气便要求圣川亲自下厨做早餐，圣川也不喜多做无意义的纠缠，往往就以一餐温柔的早点将神宫寺成功的拖出被窝，至于神宫寺之后会遭遇恋人如何的回击那又是别种滋味的回忆了。  
无可挑剔的厨艺，堪称完美的味道，可是流过舌尖却莫名出现酸涩的幻觉，混着奇妙体验的早餐在沉默的暗流涌动中悄然结束，圣川稍稍清理过桌面：“出发吧。”神宫寺的眼睛中闪过稍纵即逝的花火。  
线条流畅优美的跑车正在高速公路上飞驰，窗外的风景被迅速略成模糊的色块，坐在副驾位的神宫寺不知为何发出意味不明的叹息，掌握方向盘的圣川迅速的扫了他一眼，在决定不做任何询问后将视线定格回前方的道路，在转过下个路口之时，神宫寺陡然反应过来大概是在某期杂志访谈中，自己曾大肆谈及对各式车辆的热爱，对现在所乘坐的这一款更是赞美有加，他透过反视镜欣赏着圣川冰冷的侧脸，第一次开始对选择长年累月离家生活的决定产生迷惑。  
“我有很多机会挽留你，可因为更多的原因没有这么做，你也是一样。”圣川似是感受到他在思索的问题，他找到停车位后将车稳稳泊好，却没有解开安全带立刻下车的意思：“原本在今天安排了相亲会，只不过我以你的借口强行推脱。现在的我有足够的资本和底气，所以父亲也无可奈何。”  
只是同样的事情可以逃过一遍两遍，却无法真正摆脱，神宫寺不可能不明白，故作轻松的圣川更不可能不明白，清澈的阳光透过云的边际渗出丝丝缕缕的光线，在玻璃上画下一圈又一圈的光晕，他们紧紧握住的手缓缓地松开，难得圈住无名指的戒指在各自的手背上刻下浅浅的印记。  
人声鼎沸的机场正在上演无数场真真假假的悲欢离合，每个人都只是舞台上的渺小一员，我和你，也是一样。  
——我爱你。  
——我也爱你。  
——走吧。

∞1  
圣川真斗安静的看着神宫寺兑换好登机牌，接着两人不言不语的走向入口，在进门的一瞬神宫寺回头看着圣川想说些什么，然而对上那双冰冷而清澈的眼眸却终究什么都没有说出口。  
“一路平安。”  
“我会等你。”

∞2  
神宫寺莲兑换好登机牌，在托运完成后准备转身却被圣川真斗猛地拉住，写着圣川名字的护照正在工作人员的手中迅速翻阅而过，接着打印出同一目的地同一时间同一航班的登机牌。  
“你……？”  
“是你问我什么时候和你走。”

∞3  
神宫寺莲在接过登机牌的刹那陡然收回了刚上轨道的箱子，他看看登机牌又看看惊讶的圣川真斗，下一秒就将纸张撕得粉碎，然后他转身拉住圣川逆着方向人流的方向往外走去。  
“是你说过，虽千万人吾往矣。”  
“好。”  
——END——


End file.
